A Match Made In Heaven
by PotterPerfect 07
Summary: Hormones are raging in Hogwarts, and there will be some unlikely couples. RL/SB and LE/JP. What happens when Remus has a secret and Lily finds out? Will it be a disaster, or have a fairy tale ending? Contains Slash.
1. A Match Made in Heaven

Description: Hormones are raging in Hogwarts, and there will be some unlikley couples. RL/SB and LE/JP. What happens when Remus has a secret and Lily finds out? Will it be a disaster, or have a fairy tale ending.

A/N: Hey, i wrote this with my Best Friend Alex, at around 1:30 in the morning. Alex came up with the plot, I did the writing, and our story came to life.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is by no means mine in any way. though I wish it was (especially Percy Weasley, who I have taken a fancy to :P) J.K. Rowling is my god and I can only hope to be as good as her one day. 3

Warning: This fic contains slash (male/male). If you dont like it, dont read it, but if you dont like it you should still read it, it'll grow on you.

**A Match Made in Heaven**

Chapter one: A Match made in heaven.

"Next, for our assignment," droned Professor Binns. The whole class groaned in unison, but Remus Lupin sat up a little straighter in his chair. A growing feeling of anticipation for the coming assignment filled Remus. "You will each be receiving a partner."

'_Sirius'_ Remus thought automatically.

Notorious, raven haired, troublemaker, Sirius Black was none other than Remus's best friend, and one of the four Marauders.

"James Potter," Professor Binns called over the general roar of disapproval coming from the students. "With Lily Evans."

"NO! Professor, you can't!" shouted Lily.

"Whats the matter? Dont you want me, Tiger Lily?" James high-fived the three Marauders surrounding him and roughly pushed Sirius away, trying to make room for Lily. Sirius toppled onto Remus' lap. Remus, who had been staring into space (thinking who knows what wink wink) blushed and nervously shoved Sirius off him.

"Sorry, Remus, couldnt help myself." Sirius laughed but stopped abruptly as he received a sharp pain in his foot as James stomped down hard on him.

"Seriously, Sirius!" The four Marauders burst out laughing. Peter, joined in last, a little slow on the uptake.

James sighed, an exaggerated sigh, leaned over to Sirius and said:

"I've got a goddess as a partner!"

Lily, with a push from one of the girls at her table, trudged over with a sour expression and a air that told James quite plainly that she would rather go on a date with the giant squid, than be his partner.

"What about you?" James finished, looking at Sirius.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black." Remus' heart lept.

Professor Binns continnued to drone on, reading the names of other partners, but Remus was hardly listening, for he was thinking of the endless possibilities that could occur from this partnership.

* * *

So what did you guys think of the first chapter. leave reviews!! Constructive critisism welcome, just no flames PLEASE! the next chpter is pretty funny, and a lot better than this one in my opinion, so...read on!

Ummm...THANKS!

3 AT + AD


	2. Making A Scene

Dcbvbnmfb nmcxn m

A/N: This chapter is really funny; we made a reference to a Potter Puppet pals video on youtube. It's a great vid. It's called Harry Potter and the Dead Body.  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Chapter 2: Making a Scene

"WE'RE NOT MAKING BABIES, LILY!"

Remus smiled, he knew that James would do anything to get the whole common rooms' attention.

"You know bloody well that what we were discussing had absolutely nothing to do with that!" Lily punched James in the chest, to the best of her ability. A fruitless effort, seeing as James's long hours of Quidditch practice had given him at least one advantage.

James chuckled:

"You'll have to do better than that to hurt me, Evans!" James called out as Lily stormed out of the room.

"REMUS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR GAY FANTASIES!" Sirius screamed, breaking the silence.

"I-I didn't-I never said-"Remus blushed as the eyes if the Gryffindor common room fell upon him, watching as his face turned bright red. His gaze dropped to the floor as he sprinted out of the common room.

James walked across the common room and stood offensively close to Sirius.

"DON'T MAKE ME DO WHAT YOU DID TO REMUS LAST NIGHT!" Shouted James.

"NOT BEFORE I DO WHAT YOU DID TO LILY LAST NIGHT!" Sirius shouted back.

The two began to flail their arms defensively in a pretend girl fight.

"Oh My God! I broke a nail!" Sirius and James said in unison, in high pitched girly voices before bursting out laughing.

James slung his arm around his best friends shoulders as they both walked out through the portrait hole, laughing hysterically.

Someone in the crowd of wide eyed Gryffindors said in an undertone:

"Well, they certainly made a scene"


	3. Confessions

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, but its very important for what is to come! Ok…hope you're enjoying it so far…it will get better if you don't like it. Another Potter Puppet Pals reference: this time from Wizard Swears. Here's the link: /watch?vTqTHmzMk0Cw

BRING ON CHAPTER 3!!

Chapter 3: Confessions

Silent tears poured down the pasty complexion of Remus Lupin, his hazel eyes covered by a mat of sandy hair.

Lily was strolling down the empty corridors; fuming and mumbling a few choice swear words about James and his abysmal behavior.

"…James' mother is a … tragula… Laura Gibson …admiumvenium …hippopotamus… republican…with Daniel Radcliffe… and a stick of dynamite…" her rant was cut off by the sobs of a boy clearly audible from the next empty classroom.

She peeked her head around the door to find the owner of the sobs. With a jolt of sorrow, she spotted Remus, huddled in a corner, his head in his hands.

Lily walked slowly over to Remus, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he sniffed.

"Well, obviously its something or I wouldn't have found you like this."

"Sirius…" he choked out before breaking out into renewed sobs.

"What has he don't now?! The snotball!"

"Lily… Lily, I think … I think I'm gay." He looked up at her, his eyes begging her not to laugh, to understand.

Lily paused for a moment before regaining speech.

"It's ok Remus," she said, condolingly. Lily gave a high pitched girly giggle. "Sooo…who do you like?"

"Well…you know already…Sirius."

"Yeah, he is cute, but not really my type. Though, I was crushing on him in 2nd year."

"You know who's kind of cute?"

"Who?"

"Greg from our transfiguration class!" Remus said excitedly

"Ooh, I love his hair! The style suits him well."

"I tried to do that once…it didn't work."

Fifteen Minutes of extreme boy talk later:

"You know who else is cute, Rem?" Lily sighed.

"Who?" Remus smiled

"James Pott-" Lily covered her mouth so as to stop herself from giving away any more than she already had.

"bye" she squeaked, and in a blink of an eye she had fled from the room.

Remus smiled to himself and got up, his mood lightened considerably, no longer sad.

A/N: Hey guys, hoped you liked the chapter it was longer, just as we promised! P.S. Alex's sister Tori helped edit and give suggestions on this chapter.


	4. Fights and Forgivness

A/N: On my last A/N on the top of the page, I had a link to the PPP Youtube vid

A/N: On my last A/N on the top of the page, I had a link to the PPP Youtube vid. Put Youtube dot com in front of that. Sorry, something on the website didn't let me do that before. Oh well….ok…on with chappie 4!!

This chapter is extreme James and lily shippiness! Beware of the fluff! Has a god ending though.

Chapter 4:  Fights and Forgiveness

"I think we should do our project on the goblin wars of 1640" said Remus.

Sirius' reply was drowned out by James and Lily bursting into the library.

"You bloody idiot! You ruined our whole project. We were nearly finished and now I have to go and write the whole stupid thing over again!"

"I'm really, really sorry, Lil'." James spoke in all honesty.

"Shhhh!" came Madame Pince's exasperated voice, from the desk in the far corner.

Lily only slightly lowered her voice, continuing the argument.

"You ball hair! I have to look up all that stuff again! Not to mention studying for the arithmancy exam next week, which unfortunately, counts for 50 of our grade!!" She raged

"I could help you study." James offered weakly, remorse dominating his voice.

"I don't need your help, you've done enough already! Bringing Juice in to the common room!" she exclaimed

For once in his life, James was lost for words. Lily dropped to the floor on her knees, tears welling up in her green eyes. With all of her exams, and this project, she was overly stressed. James bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered "Truly, I am"

He kissed her softly on the lips, and Lily completely stunned, stopped crying. It was not the kind of kiss she had expected from James. It was not rough and wild, but soft and kindly.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the Library, Sirius wolf whistling behind them as they went. "You need a break from studying and I'm going to teach you how to ride a broomstick."

"I always knew that would come to fruition." Sirius said

"That's a big word for you, Sirius" Remus commented

"You should hear the kind of words I use in bed."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe," Sirius growled and sauntered away.

A/N: I think this chapter I one of my favorites!! I hope you made it through all the fluff and actually reached the god ending! More chapters to come in the near future!! Don't worry; there will be some more SB and RL and drama also!! Review!! :o 3 –Alex (Anna's friend)


End file.
